


Hush Little Baby

by xviichapters



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Hybrids, Kid Fic, Multi, SVT95MONTH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviichapters/pseuds/xviichapters
Summary: Joshua, Jeonghan and Seungcheol's perfect, domestic life takes a turn when three little girls walk into their lives and shake up what little peace the community has made with the odd family. In a world still trying to come to terms with the concept of free hybrids — and even more progressive ideas of 'family' — the three struggle to find a place for themselves and the five children they've brought into their lives.





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for **#95MONTH #WEEK1: 95line with kids!** This is probably a bad idea, but I'm good at those... So let's see how this goes.
> 
> \- - - - - -
> 
> **Ages:**
> 
> Joshua, Jeonghan, S.Coups/Seungcheol — 29  
> Jun — 17  
> Sungyeon/Shannon — 9  
> Dino/Chan — 7  
> Yehana/Yewon — 6  
> Kyla — <1

“Thank you so much, Dr. Hong,” the woman said warmly, shaking his hand with one palm and holding on to her son’s arm with the other, “Woojin wouldn’t go to any other doctor but you.”

The little boy in question ducked his head in embarrassment, round cheeks blooming red. Jisoo returned her smile graciously. “It’s my pleasure, Mrs. Lee. My Chan refuses to go to any other doctor but me too, which is definitely good news for us.”

The two adults shared a laugh. “Well, we’ll be going now. Have a good day doctor,” the woman bid one last time before both mother and son exit the room with a final wave.

Jisoo fell back into his chair with a satisfied smile. He knew he was a popular paediatrician. Children loved “kind, smiley-eyed Dr Hong” and parents were always impressed by his calm and soft-spoken demeanour which never faltered even when things got stressful. Not to mention the fact that Jisoo is — simply put — a very good doctor. It was this combination of good character and pure talent that had even the conservatives bringing their children to his practice, despite the somewhat ‘controversial’ nature of his personal life.

Everyone admired Dr Joshua Jisoo Hong, even if they say they didn’t.

However, despite his popularity (and/or notoriety) the clinic still had its slow days, for which Jisoo was glad. He would finally have time to catch-up on the recent medical papers he’d been meaning to read and file up the paperwork backlogged from a few weeks ago. Then later, research findings on early childhood diseases to recap on and a list of new medicines to review…

He’s lost in endless pages of text for the rest of the afternoon, reading and re-reading material, highlighting what mattered and jotting down what _really_ mattered. Being a doctor, Jisoo had quickly found out, was a lot like being in med-school but with the added responsibility of prescribing the correct medication to one’s patients.

Hours later, a sudden loud noise from outside jolted his concentration. There’s angry shouting and a child breaking out into tears.

Jisoo decided to ignore it. Worried parents were sometimes insistent on their child going first even if it wasn’t their turn yet but there is a clear procedure that Jisoo’s clinic followed by and no patient is above it. He trusted his receptionist to know what to do.

That was, until he heard, “Get your filthy hybrid selves out of this office!”

It was followed by another high-pitched yell and more crying.

_What in the world?_

It seemed it was time for Jisoo to intervene.

Jisoo stepped out of his office and into chaos. “What’s going on here!” he bellowed.

Everyone froze.

Standing in the middle of the room, her hands around the tail of a young fox hybrid, was Kim Sowon, Jisoo’s receptionist. Her fierce expression slowly melted into one of absolute horror at having been caught. The hybrid, a little girl barely six years old, was crying pitifully, tears streaking down her dirty cheeks as she rubbed her scalp. Her shoulder-length hair stuck out in odd places as if someone had just pulled hard on it.

Another female hybrid — something like a cat with dark coating — had a vice-like grip around Sowon’s arm, her sharp claws drawn out long enough to cut skin. She looked older than the fox hybrid, and a lot braver too, her lips pulled back mid-snarl, baring teeth at Sowon.

But what made Jisoo the angriest was the image of a little bundle of blankets clutched tightly in the fox hybrid’s arms, caught between the struggle. It was a tiny baby, barely a year old, wailing so violently her face was red and dried tears drew tracks on her cheeks.

She continued to cry even as everyone else turned quiet around her.

It wasn’t difficult to put two and two together. White hot anger built in Jisoo’s chest, threatening to lash out at whoever was closest. And Jisoo _never_ got angry.

“What,” he enunciated slowly, “ _Exactly_ is going on here?”

No one said a word.

His gaze snapped to his receptionist. “Sowon.”

“Y-yes, sir?”

“Let go of that girl’s tail this instant.” Sowon immediately pulled her hands back like she’d been burnt. The fox hybrid skittered to Jisoo’s side, hiding behind his legs. The cat hybrid released her grip on Sowon and moved towards him too, albeit a little more cautiously.

Jisoo turned his icy gaze back onto Sowon. “Care to explain yourself?”

She gulped visibly. “W-well, these hybrids wanted to see you, sir, b-but, um...”

“But what?”

“But they… Y-you,” her mouth struggled to form words, “You were busy and, they couldn’t afford to pay—”

“But it’s an emergency!” the eldest hybrid cut in, turning to Jisoo with pleading eyes, “My baby sister, she’s very very sick. You have to help her, _please!_ She has a fever and wouldn’t stop crying and Eunbi says she won’t last another day and—” The hybrid stops suddenly, tears choking up in her throat. “ _Please._ You have to help us.”

Jisoo knelt down to meet her at eye level. His face softened as he wiped her tears away. “Don’t worry, okay? I’ll take care of her. Your sister will be healthy and happy in no time.”

The hybrid nodded tearfully.

Then Jisoo got back on his feet, expression turning hard once more. He assessed his receptionist with cold eyes. “You can start packing your things now and don’t come back tomorrow. I will _not_ tolerate hybrid hate in this clinic. I want you gone by the time we come out.”

Then he turned around and ushered the three girls into his office.

 

* * *

 

He sat them down on the long examination bed while he prepared but the oldest girl insisted on standing, saying she preferred it that way. The baby’s cries had quietened down to a minimum as she was rocked gently in her sister’s arms, soft sniffles coming from within the swathes of blankets. He asked for their names as he washed his hands.

“Yewon!” the fox hybrid replied readily. Jisoo didn’t miss the way the oldest girl shot her a stern sideways glare, only to be ignored. “The baby’s name is Kyla and she’s Sungyeon.”

“Yewon, no!” the cat hybrid, Sungyeon, scolded, “We’re not supposed to tell our names!”

“And why not?” Jisoo asked, rolling towards them on his wheeled stool. He held out his arm for Kyla, “Are you not supposed to be here?”

Yewon was mum as she handed her younger sister to him.

Jisoo glanced quickly at Sungyeon but she too hid her face away. Turning his attention back to the baby, Jisoo wheeled back to his desk, checking her temperature and making some notes. Then he went back to the examination bench and gently laid her down, pulling away all the blankets.

“You know babies with fevers shouldn’t be dressed like this,” Jisoo commented while checking her heartbeat, “It’s good to protect her from the cold but she should be dressed lightly so the fever doesn’t get worst.”

“We didn’t know,” Yewon said a little too quickly. Sungyeon was too busy looking on at her youngest sister to chide her. “She’s going to be okay, right?”

“I’ll do the best I can.” They looked even more worried but Jisoo wasn’t one to make promises he couldn’t keep. He went back to checking on Kyla and said nothing more.

When young children run fevers as high as Kyla’s, doctors were obliged to send them to the nearest hospital to receive the proper care they required which simply could be provided by clinics. But Kyla was a hybrid. And such obligations do not extend to hybrids. General hospitals would not admit her on such short notice and the nearest hybrid hospital was two cities away. Jisoo would have to make do with what he had.

He tried to ease her pain as much as he could, cooling down the fever and administering what medication he was allowed to. Halfway through his ministrations, she fell asleep, breathing thankfully not as laboured as before. Yewon and Sungyeon sat quietly, waiting for him to finish.

That would have to do for today. He let the baby sleep then turned to them.

“Now, would one of you like to tell me why your baby sister is so sick and why you’re not with any adults?”

Neither girl said a word and instead took to looking at their feet, picking at the edges of their skirts. Jisoo’s eyes softened. He knelt on the ground so both girls were forced to look at him. “Who’s Eunbi, hmm?”

It was like a trigger.

Yewon shot forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

“Please _please_ don’t make us go back to her,” she cried, tears falling fat and heavy onto his shirt, “Sh-she’ll hit us for running away, I know she will! She said she’ll lock us up if we were naughty again. We just wanted Kyla to get better! B-but she said that Kyla was better off dead, that at least she’d get money because another hybrid was gone.” An anguished sob broke through her lips. “Please don’t make us go back, please _please_.”

When she broke into tears Jisoo could feel all the fear radiating off her and he longed to soothe it away.

“Don’t worry sweetie,” he murmured, stroking her back, “I won’t tell. I promise.” At least, this, he could.

Eventually, she stopped crying and stepped back, standing by her sister. Sungyeon looked like she wanted to cry too but bravely held it back. Her tail swished sadly across the floor, ears drooping like she felt guilty for doing something wrong.

It wasn’t the first time Jisoo had heard of cases like these; hybrid children, runaways, left to fend for themselves in a society that wanted nothing to do with them. In the past hybrids were pets, bought and sold, cast away like animals when their owners didn’t want them anymore. After the new law was passed essentially granting hybrids the same rights as normal humans, minors on the streets got absorbed into the already bursting-at-the-seams foster system. The state just couldn’t handle the inflation resulting in the hybrid/human divide to grow even more with hybrid children like Sungyeon and her sisters bearing the brunt of the abuse.

Knowing about the situation though, was very different from seeing the result in front of your very eyes, as Jisoo had come to realize.

Maybe it was the way they looked so pitiful; skinny and underfed, drowning in their clothes. Maybe it was the way Yewon still had a tiny hand curled around his coat jacket even as she stood by her older sister, as if she was afraid he would suddenly get up and call the authorities if she let go. Or it could be how Kyla reminded him too much of how he first met Chan; small and shrivelled, screaming his little heart out when Jeonghan first brought the baby to him, both of them wet to the bone.

Whatever it was, Jisoo made the decision then and there that he could not leave these three children on their own.

He gave them reassuring smiles, tucking their hair behind their ears and wiping their tears away. Then he asked, “How do you feel about coming to stay with me for a while?”

Yewon’s jaw dropped.

“Really?!” she squealed, bouncing on her toes, “Really really we can come stay with you?”

“I asked didn’t I—?”

“No.” Sungyeon cut in, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “We don’t even know you. How can we trust you?”

Yewon gaped at her sister. “But unnie—!”

The older girl silenced her sister by clamping her hand over her mouth.

“No arguments. No means no.”

“Well, you trust me enough with your sister,” Jisoo pointed out. Yewon nodded vigorously. “Yeah and you let him give her medicine,” she tried to say around her sister’s fingers, though it came out sounding like, _“Woo wet hmm gim her medimcime.”_

“That’s different,” Sungyeon snapped, “He’s a doctor.”

“I heard doctors make great fathers,” Jisoo offered.

Sungyeon narrowed her eyes. “I’ve never heard that.”

Yewon licked her sister’s hand to get her to let go — “Gross _, Yewon!”_ She smiled self-satisfactorily. “You don’t know because you’re only eight.”

“I’m nine!” she protested. “And that’s three years older than you so you still have to listen to me!”

“Well I am twenty years older than you Sungyeon, and I say you should stay with me.” Jisoo had to suppress the smile that was making his way to his lips. “At least until Kyla is fully healed.”

Sungyeon faltered and Yewon took the opportunity to move out from her sister’s grasp. She bounced to Jisoo’s side, grinning wildly.

“The doctor says we have to stay so we should stay.”

Jisoo smiled down at the little girl. “Call me Joshua.”

“Jo-shu-a?” she tried. “Mister are you foreign?”

“Yes, I’m from America.”

“Which part?”

“Los Angeles.”

“Ooooh Sungyeon’s from Los Angeles!”

Jisoo raised a brow, looking at the cat who was avoiding eye contact again. “Is she now? How did she get here, so far from home?”

Yewon shrugged. “She never tells us. She never tells us anything about Los Angeles either.”

Jisoo laughed, patting her on the head. “How about I tell you in the car? We can get to know each other before eating dinner at my house.”

“Wait…” Sungyeon looked torn. “I haven’t agreed to anything.”

Jisoo’s eyes softened. He held out his hand to her. “Would you like to come with us, Sungyeon?”

She took a step forward. Then warily, she took his hand.

“Fine,” she murmured, “But only for a while.”

Jisoo didn’t tell them, of course, how he had no plans of letting them go.

 

* * *

 

Yewon was a bundle of excitement in the car, bouncing in her seat and pointing at everything she saw out the window. Jisoo wouldn’t be surprised if this was her first car ride and let her seat in front while Sungyeon sat in the back with Kyla in her arms. He’d have to install Chan’s old car-seat back in again when they got back but for now, this was the best they could do. Sungyeon was a little more subdued, staring silently out at the scenery passing by.

“Mr Joshua, what’s it like in America?” Yewon asked, catching his attention. “Do people there eat burgers every day?”

Jisoo laughed. “No, they don’t, unfortunately. Though I did eat a lot of rice myself.”

Yewon scrunched her nose at that. “You can eat rice _here._ ”

“Yes but I still ate what my mom made me.”

As Yewon rattled off questions that Jisoo gladly answered, the buildings outside gradually started decreasing in height before transitioning into long stretches of highway that gave way too walls of trees on either side of the road soon after. Houses came into view before the intervals between each one slowly started increasing as the houses got bigger and grander. Near the end of the road, Jisoo turned up a short trail, nearly hidden by all the trees before rolling up onto a large driveway in front of an even larger house.

“ _Wow,”_ Yewon breathed, craning her head to look up. “Mister, is this your _house?”_

“Yes, yes it is,” he replied proudly, grinning at her appalled expression, “I live here with my husbands and two sons.”

“This is a _mansion,_ ” Sungyeon murmured just as Yewon asked, “Husbands?”

But Jisoo was already out of the car and beckoning them to follow up the steps. The girls get out warily, still struck by the immense splendour of the house.

It was three stories high and all white brick, the twin triangular roofs and wrap-around porch making it look like a glammed-up farmhouse. Two other cars were already in the driveway and lights twinkled inside the house.

“Come on,” Jisoo called, smiling warmly, “It’s almost dinnertime.”

Yewon drifted to his side first, putting her right hand in his left and unconsciously sticking her other thumb into her mouth. Sungyeon moved more cautiously to Jisoo’s other side, a few steps back so she could hide behind him if needed. Jisoo chuckled though he too was feeling a little nervous.

He hadn’t told his two husbands yet that he was bringing three new children home and there was no telling how they would react.

He unlocked the door and shuffled inside, calling out his return just like any other day, “I’m home!”

Immediately there was the loud pattering of feet running down the hallway towards him.

“Daddy, daddy you won’t believe what I di–” Chan stopped short when he spotted the girls. He blinked slowly, eyeing each one of them with curiosity. Jisoo waited with bated breath, wondering how his youngest son would react to their arrival.

“Dad…?” Chan asked eventually, “Who are they?”

Jisoo knelt down to look his youngest son in the eye. He hoped no one could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. “This is Sungyeon, Yewon, and Kyla. They’ll be staying with us for a while. Is that okay Chan?”

There was a beat of silence.

“I have new sisters?!”

“That’s not what I—” But Chan was already bounding to Yewon, gushing excitedly and asking for her name and age. “Since I’m a year older than you, you have to call me oppa,” he declared.

“Channie…oppa?”

Maybe Jisoo imagined it but he swore Chan’s eyes glittered. “Do you wanna see my room? I was gonna show dad the puzzle I finished but…”

The rest of the words were lost as Chan bounded up the stairs with Yewon hot on his heels. They laughed as they raced each other down the hallway, disappearing around a corner.

“Come down for dinner later!” Jisoo yelled before they were completely gone. He sighed then turned his gaze back to the front room. He jumped a little when he saw Seungcheol, accompanied by a frowning Jeonghan.

“Joshua...” Jeonghan started. His eyes flickered to the hybrid then back to his husband. They said, _“We’ll talk about this later.”_ Ah crap _._

On the other hand, Seungcheol’s eyes softened when he spotted Sungyeon, still cowering behind Jisoo’s legs. “Hello, who might you be?”

Sungyeon didn’t reply, instead clinging to Jisoo even tighter. The man put his hand on her head comfortingly. “Show him the baby,” he murmured.

She looked up at him a little fearfully.

“It’s okay, don’t be afraid.” Jisoo smiled. “I’m right here.”

Slowly Sungyeon stepped forward, revealing little Kyla who was still sleeping softly in her arms. She was still warm with fever and the heat shocked Seungcheol slightly when he received her. The older looked to Jisoo questioningly.

“They came to me with Kyla seriously sick,” Jisoo nodded to the bundle in the older’s hand, “I needed to keep an eye on her and they didn’t have a place to stay for the meantime so…”

Sungyeon had resumed to hiding behind Jisoo and was now clinging to him like she was afraid if she didn’t, someone would eat her up. Jeonghan only sighed and shook his head. “I’ll take care of the food while you guys set the girls up then.”

Then he wandered inside and said no more.

Seungcheol led them all to an unused room that wasn’t too far from where the three adults slept. He left Kyla with Jisoo before coming back with an old cot of Chan’s and setting it up in the room. Jisoo placed her gently inside and they watched for a while as she stretched and got comfortable in it.

She would need food and a bath the moment she woke up, but that wouldn’t be for a few hours more so Jisoo decided they’d cross that bridge when they come to it.

“I guess this is where you and your sisters will be sleeping for now Sungyeon,” Jisoo said softly, breaking the silence, “Unless you prefer to have your own room.”

“No!” she replied a little too quickly. “I mean… We’re all used to sleeping together so… Yewon might get scared.”

She ducked her head shyly. Jisoo couldn’t help but smile, bringing a hand up to pat her hair. Beside him, Seungcheol cleared his throat. “Oh, right. Sungyeon, this is Seungcheol.”

Sungyeon looked up from under her eyelashes at the older man. Seungcheol crouched down to smile at her. “Hello, Sungyeon. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello,” she replied, “I’m nine.”

“And I’m twenty-nine!” When Seungcheol chuckled his eyes disappear and Jisoo could already see the two of them getting along just fine. His heart swelled. “What would you like for dinner Sungyeon?”

“A-anything,” her gaze flickered to Jisoo momentarily, who gave her an encouraging nod. “Whatever is it you’re cooking smells nice.”

Seungcheol chuckled again. Then unexpectedly he picked her up and carried her in his arms. She looked shocked only for a second before her face broke into a wide grin. She started giggling when Seungcheol said something funny and Jisoo knew then that he didn’t have to worry about at least one of his husbands accepting the new additions to their households.

When they neared the kitchen he heard pots and pans banging unnecessarily and his anxiousness returned.

He wasn’t too sure about Jeonghan however.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was an experience.

Jun was, at first, a little shocked to come down from his room to find not one, not two, but _three_ extra chairs at the round table for dinner. And to hear the words “we have new sisters!” come tumbling out from Chan’s mouth.

Thankfully, he quickly took it in stride. “That’s cool,” he said after a few seconds, before shrugging and settling into his own chair between Chan and Seungcheol. Jeonghan, however, was silently seething but did very well to hide his annoyance under the cool, indifferent mask he reserved only for pesky interview questions or stressful press conferences. Jisoo was just a little hurt that he was on the receiving end of that sort of attitude. He supposed he saw it coming.

At least none of the children seemed to notice. Yebin and Chan chattered on loudly, apparently having become fast friends. Jun was his usual attentive self, listening to the two prattle on about something or other, while Sungyeon simply sat quietly by Jisoo’s side. Her tail swished contentedly behind her and it was only then that Jisoo came to a startling realization: no one had brought up the issue of the three girls being hybrids – not even Jeonghan.

It both appalled and warmed his heart.

When it came to washing up Jun took charge and Chan was more than a little eager to show his new “sisters” how to do them than he was on most days. Jun and Sungyeon soaped and rinse while Chan and Yebin went happily about wiping them down and putting them away.

Jisoo wished he could look at the happy picture for hours and not head to the bedroom where he knew Jeonghan and Seungcheol were currently waiting. His stomach churned at the thought of the oncoming confrontation.

The relationship the three had built was fairly simple. It worked like any other romantic relationship, and the idea that they might not love each other equally was never an issue, or if it was, it was usually one of them turning quiet and insecure instead of being jealous of the others. The way they had come together had been a little complicated and yet they made it work.

But now Jisoo had just broken one of their most sacred rules.

Sighing, he trudged hesitantly to their bedroom.

When he entered Jeonghan was already sitting primly on the bed, anticipating his entrance. His mouth was set in a line and he had his arms crossed, assessing Jisoo with narrowed eyes. Seungcheol leant against the side table, arms supporting his weight and staring at his feet. He looked up when Jisoo entered, smiling softly.

The silence stretched.

“You guys are mad at me, aren’t you?” Jisoo decided to start with.

Jeonghan raised a mocking brow in response. Jisoo sighed, moving to sit on the beanbag in front of their bed. He pulled his legs to his chest, tucking into a ball. “I… I’m sorry for not telling you guys first,” his voice is small, “but I’m not sorry for bringing them home.” He looked up to meet Jeonghan’s gaze, then Seungcheol’s. “They had nowhere to go and I couldn’t leave Kyla all sick on her own.”

In this tableau they were a perfectly balanced equilateral triangle, each one assessing the other, trying to read the lines in between. Then the tableau shattered and Jeonghan broke eye contact the first.

He groaned, falling back on the bed. “Shua, this is a PR nightmare!”

“Then I’m sorry it’s a PR nightmare but I won’t be sorry for bringing them home.”

Jeonghan groaned again but sat back up, this time with a pout on his face. He jabbed a finger onto his cheek, “You’ll be the reason why I have premature wrinkles.”

“And then his modelling career will be cut short and our income will be cut in half,” Seungcheol said, coming to sit by Jeonghan. But there was a hint of a grin in his voice.

“Are you siding with him now?” Jisoo gasped. “Cheollie I make you breakfast in bed!”

“Hey, and so do I!” Jisoo narrowly missed a flying cushion to the face but Seungcheol’s laughing and so was Jisoo, which made Jeonghan smile too because he loved his two idiots even if they do stupid things like adopting three hybrids off the streets without so much as a call.

Jisoo got onto the bed and snuggled into Jeonghan’s side, Seungcheol coming up next to him until Jisoo found himself squished in the middle of their human sandwich. And just like that, the issue was resolved.

“Oh Shua, what are the neighbours going to think?”

They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

“As if you care what the neighbours think!” Seungcheol chortled, Jeonghan laughing into his chest, “Remember when we moved in and you almost gave Mrs Im a heart attack when you announced our relationship?”

“Yes, hello Mrs Im, I’m Yoon Jeonghan, I’m undeniably gay and not interested in marrying your daughter. Oh and these are my two husbands and adopted son Junhui.” They burst out laughing at Jisoo’s impersonation, a throwback to almost ten years ago when they first move into the neighbourhood. The old woman had tried, of course, to bring her daughter along and match her to at least one of the three eligible bachelors living across the street but instead, Nayoung became their closest friend and married a man two years younger than her (at _Jeonghan’s_ matchmaking). At least Mrs Im was appeased and backed off enough not to question their unique family style. Others, however, were not as understanding.

As a famous international model, Jeonghan was often under scrutiny from the public, especially about his personal life. Instead of cowering from it, Jeonghan flaunted it and he was one of the leading liberals in the industry. To be gay and to be in a polyamorous relationship were both intriguing and ‘unnatural’ in a world still struggling to accept the shifting norms. Hybrids were an even more sensitive case and for Jisoo to have suddenly brought three home was definitely going to be a mess for Jeonghan and for that the youngest really was sorry.

He just couldn’t think of any other alternative than bringing them home.

“Han-appa, Cheol-appa, Daddy, did you start a cuddle pile without us?” Chan’s voice had the three turning to their doorway where said boy stood scandalized looking at his three parents. Jisoo chuckled opening his arms wide. “Sorry, our baby Channie. You can join us now.”

The little boy jumped straight onto the bed, pouncing on his dad. “Don’t start without us next time!”

“Sorry baby,” Jeonghan said, coming around to kiss his cheeks. Chan turned back to the doorway. “Yewon come ’ere!” he beckoned. “Play with us!”

The little girl hesitated for only a second before breaking into a grin and pouncing on the bed. Seungcheol started to tickle her which in turn made her tail swish all over the place and tickle everyone else. She shrieked with giggles as both Chan and Seungcheol attacked her sides. Jisoo looked up to see Sungyeon looking at them longingly. He smiled.

“Come here,” Jisoo said, holding out his hand. “Let’s play with Chan and your sister.”

She shook her head. “I’m too old for that.”

“Nahh, _I’m_ too old for that,” Jun grinned, coming up behind her. He gave the girl a gentle push, “You, go play. Enjoy it while you can.”

“Jun you can join us too if you want,” Jisoo teased. “There’s enough space just for that.”

“I’ll break the bed, Dad.”

“You sure it’s just ‘cause you don’t want to spend time with your old geezers?”

Jun rolled his eyes which only made Sungyeon giggle. The teenager grinned, patting her on the head. “I’m serious go play. Before assignments and high school have you by the b— your shoelaces.”

Sungyeon frowned but by then Junhui had already urged her into the room and Jisoo took her hand pulling her on top. Chan, noticing his newest victim, immediately started tickling her and their happy laughter bounced off the walls. As Jisoo looked up from the mass of pillows, sheets and tickling hands, Jeonghan meets his gaze, grinning back.

It was going to be hard but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
